


Smile Peter

by TheCreatureOfHabit



Category: Pydia - Fandom, Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fire, Fluff, Friendship, Grief/Mourning, Humor, Jealousy, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Modern Setting, Nightmares, Nudity, Pydia, Schizophrenia, The Hale Family, The Hale House, Young Derek Hale, Young Peter Hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCreatureOfHabit/pseuds/TheCreatureOfHabit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Peter's parents die in a fire he moves in with his sister and her family in Beacon Hills. Peter has a history of mental illness, and is terrified that he has to go back to the mental hospital.  Most of all he wishes to just fit in, like a normal teenager. At first Derek thought it would be cool to live with his uncle. But now he is not so sure after all, and is it even safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time ever I have written a fanfiction. And English is not my native language, so please be kind to me! Spelling and grammar fails will definitely come up, but I try my best. This is the first part of the story, hope you like it! 
> 
> I have taken the liberty to shape Peter as I want. He is based on the Peter from Teen Wolf, they have some things in common, but not all. I don’t picture him as the TW version of young Peter. I’m working on a tumblr site where you can find how I picture the characters and more, I will update when the site is ready. I have also made my own version of papa Hale, and named him Alec.  
> Derek is a year younger then Peter. Cora is five years old.
> 
> If you like what you read I will greatly appreciate comments and kudos.  
> And if you have any questions I will be glad to answer them the best I can.

  

It was the fourth time, (this week!) the police had called the Hale household. And Talia was getting really sick of it. Of course, she was glad that she was able to take her little brother in. And that Derek finally could see his uncle everyday, and not only in the holidays. But that the boys would get in so much trouble had not crossed her mind.

Peter had lived with their parents in Carson City, about two and a half hours from Sacramento. And eight months ago they had lost their parents in a sudden fire. The house was not to save, nor the parents, who never came out alive. Peter was in the house with them, but luckily had managed to get out. The reason for the fire is unknown, but the police are still working on the case. But when almost everything has burnt down, and only the foundation of the house is left, it's not so easy to figure out what happened.

Peter has a history of mental illness. And Talia was really afraid of how this would affect him. But sending him to an institution was not an option. And Alec was on board that they of course should take him, and let him be a part of their family. That made Talia really happy. Even though she is his older sister, now she thought of him as her son.

“It will not happen again Sheriff Stilinski. I’m so sorry.”

“I hope so miss Hale. Have a good day.”

“Thanks and the same to you, again I’m so sorry.”

She then hung up. Talia sighed, and put the phone on the round golden glass table under the big gold mirror that was hanging in the main hallway. It was hard for her to be mad at Peter. They had just lost their parents. She knew Peter was struggling, even though he was putting on a brave face. He was probably just terrified of what would happen if he actually showed his true emotions. Talia knew she should forced him to a psychologist, but he had begged her not to. _Please Talia, I’ll be good. Don’t make me, I want snap this time, I’ll be better, don’t make me go back there_. The desperation in his voice still hunted Talia at nights. She looked down at her feet’s, forcing them to go up the stairs to Peters room. She coughed and frowned her eyebrows prepared herself to use the strict-adult-voice. She tried to enter his room, but the door was locked.

“Peter?” She said, with a serious firm tone, leaning towards the door.

“What?” He said a little annoyed, she guessed he heard that her voice was not sounding exactly happy.

“Let me in.”

“No way, I’m naked.”

“Put some close on then!”

“I’m about to take a shower.”

She shook her head, the long dark hair danced around her face. She leaned closer in to the door so he could hear her clearer.

“It was the police on the phone. The sheriff said they have got a lot of noise complaints. Do you have any clue what the sheriff could have been talking about?”

“Well… Derek and I was checking how far away Derek could run in to the forest, and still hear me, if I screamed inside the house. I probably sound like someone was murdering me. It could maybe be that?”

“Peter!” She said startled.

“What!?”

“You can’t do that! We have neighbours.”

“Yeah, but they are so old! We figured they wouldn't hear it.”

“Well they did”.

“OK, I’m sorry, we just had a little fun.”

“Can’t you boys do something fun, that doesn't include me getting a call from the police every other day! First you FORGOT to pay at the store. Then you happened to drive down the road without a license. And then someone looked at you wrong so you had to punch him in the face! And now this!?”

It got silent. But she could hear him breathe. And after a while he said;

“I will get my shit together.”

“Please try Peter. Take your shower now, I'll start on the dinner.”

Peter hated the feeling he felt now. Like a disappointment. It was a feeling he knew all too well. It was not that he wanted to behave bad, or do bad stuff. It just happened! He got stupid ideas all the time. That for him sounded like good once, but drastically changed in to bad ones as soon as he had done them. A little fun often ended up as a catastrophe.

But when your “imaginary” friend says, _do it Peter._ He often ended up listening to her.

Peter was only a few years old when his father noticed something different about him. As a child Peter was having a lot of conversations with what seamed to be himself. At first they taught he was just gifted with imagination. Almost every child go true a phase with an imaginary friend, that’s totally normal. But when that imaginary friend is starting to tell you to do stuff. Stuff you normally wouldn’t do. Like bang your head in to the wall. Push your friend down the stairs. Wash your hands until they bleed. Then it starts to get dangerous.

When Peter’s parents asked him, _“Why did you smash that glass?”_ He could answer, _“Number five told me to.”_

At first it was numbers, then it was colors, for a while it was animals. But when he got older one name seamed to appear over and over again. Allison. And according to Christian, Peters father, Allison was the worst of them all. He thought Allison was pure evil. Of Corse his parents had taken him to doctors at an early age. But it was when Allison became a part of their life that they had to really deal with his illness. They tried to keep him at home. Give him medications. Not upset him, _or her._ Christian had wanted to send him away. He feared for his wife’s life, his own and Peters.

The problem was that Eleanor and Christian was not one the same side. While Christian meant Peter was too much to handle by them self. Eleanor only saw her little boy. She wanted him home. With family, not some strangers that only looked at him as a patient.

One morning when Peter was just eight years old, his father had found him in his bedroom with a knife in his hands. And blood all over his left arm. Allison had told him to harm himself. Luckily Christian had come in time. After that his parents had agreed that they had to send him to a psychiatric hospital. On the condition that he could come home on weekends.

It was hard on all of them. Peter remembered how he begged them not to drive him back. How he had clung around his mother's legs, crying, how doctors had dragged him away from his parents. Forced him into the building, chained him to the bed. Giving him medications to calm him down. All the times he had tried to escape. When Peter turned fifteen he was aloud home. They had found a medication that worked good on him. Allison was still there. But he had more control over her. He could say no to her. He could tell her to go away. Some times she stayed away for weeks. Sometimes only an hour.

After the fire Peter doubled his doses with medication, and he had also taken other pills. Some of them for anxiety, and to help him sleep. He hadn’t seen Allison since then. Peter didn’t know how to feel about it. He and Allison had a strange relationship. He both loved and hated her. She was the closest Peter had to a friend. And she had been a part of his life for such a long time. She knew everything about him, and she was always there for him. But on the other side, Allison was controlling, demanding, shameless and the root to every problem in Peters life.

Talia was so kind, giving him a home. She had even sacrificed her home office so he could get his own bedroom, with his own bathroom. He was living like a king, in a big castle, and what did he do to thank her? Tomorrow I will give her flowers, Peter taught for himself. Dark red roses, her favourites. Then he remembered he stood totally naked in the middle of the room. He should take that shower.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_\- Peter’s point of view -_

 

It was Peters second day at Beacon Hills High. He was not happy about it. School had never been his thing. It was not that he struggled; in fact he was quite intelligent! He had good grades in all subjects. No, it was not the school he had problems with - it was the people. Everyone seamed so flipping boring! He had overheard two guys talking about what they was going to do in the weekend, and one of them had said _I’m going with my grandpa to the cinema_. Like, was he twelve!?

And almost all of them had the same clothing. Was it only one store in this fucking city? How was one meant to get popular when everyone used the same cheap fabric? Luckily Derek knew how to dress, so Peter was not embarrassed to be seen with him. No doubt they was the best dressed at the entire school, maybe the entire city.

“I give it a week.” He said with a smirk.

“What a week?” Derek said curious.

“In a week, I will rule the school.” Putting his arms in cross, like a confident boss.

Derek smiled shook his had and laughed at him.

“You gonna try to take the throne from Lydia Martin?”

“So it is a queen?”

“Yeah, and I would not get in a fight with her.”

“Why? You think I can’t beat her?”

“She knows everything, about everyone, she is like mother fucking A from pretty little liars.”

“Like a what?”

“It’s a who, and it is a TV show.”

“You have to stop watching this girly shit Derek! Who is a A?”

“Let’s just say, If you got something you don’t want others to know about, don’t mess with Lydia, she have the power to destroy you.”

“I’m not afraid of a little girl thinking she is the Beacon Hills Princess.”

“Are you talking about me?” A girl’s voice said behind Peter. And as he turned around he turned in to total shock. This girl, with red hair, pale skin and big green hazel eyes was beautiful.

All three of them stood there, in total silence for some seconds. It was almost starting to be awkward but Derek broke the ice.

“This is Lydia! And Lydia, this is my uncle, Peter.”

She was steering him up and down from head to toe, her eye was squinting, like she was trying to see something invisible. No doubt she was trying to decide what she thought of him, of his appearance. She bit her lower lip, and then she smiled. She had perfect white teeth, and she also had dimples on each cheek.

“Well hello Peter! As Derek was saying, I’m Lydia, nice to meet you!”

She held out her hand to greet him. Peter looked down on it. Was he gonna be basic and just shake her hand? No. He was not that kind of guy. He took her hand, slowly turned it around lifted it up and kissed it.

“Nice to meet you too.” He winked and smiled back.

“Oh we have a gentleman over here.” She said, and slightly blushed.

Before anyone of them could say another word someone was suddenly standing right beside them.

“Are you coming Lydia? You are making us be late to class.”

“Chill Stiles! Don’t be such a nerd. I was just saying hello to the new guy.”

And like Stiles hadn’t seen him standing there he turned his head fast to meet his eyes.

Seamed surprised too see someone standing there.

“Hello new guy!” He said tipping his head backwards like a greet.

“This is Derek’s uncle.” Lydia explained to Stiles.

“Derek.” Stiles nodded in Derek’s direction.

“Stiles.” Derek imitated Stiles nod.

There was some kind of respect between them.

“See you around!” Lydia said, she grabbed Stiles arm and they started to walk away. But Stiles turned his head, looking at Derek.

“Bye, Derek.” Stiles said and hurried away with Lydia.

“Yeah I’m not even here. No point saying goodbye to me!” Peter said jokingly to Derek.

“We should actually hurry too Peter.”

“That guy had no style, why the fuck do you call him Stiles? Because that can’t be his real name! Did you see those pants?” Derek started to walk away from him. As he mumbled something about not knowing the real name.

 

✻

 

As Peter had promise himself, he was on his way to buy Talia some flowers. He and Derek had taken the bus to town after school. There were only tree flower stores, Bella’s Roses, Green Garden and Fiona Florista. Peter had chosen Bella’s Roses, since he in fact was buying her roses.

The smell when they opened the door was amazing, it reminded Peter of the garden he grew up in with his parents and Talia. Like Talia there mother had also loved roses, flowers in general. Their house always smelled fresh like a meadow.

Suddenly Peter felt a sting of loneliness and grief, he tried not to think about it, about them. It was hard to know that he was never going to see them again. They had been good people. Peter was not ashamed to admit he had loved his parents. His mother had been the most loving and caring person, she was that kind of woman that ended up feeding all the homeless cats in the neighbourhood. His father had been a man of few words. He had been an artist, what he didn't say, he painted. Talia had got all her looks from their dad, and their mother’s kindness. But now, the garden was gone, the house was gone, and his parents was gone. The fire had ruined everything.

“Hello there! How can I help you boys?” A voice said above them. It belonged to a girl on a ladder, she was hanging a flower box down from the ceiling.

“Hello, I want to buy some roses for my sister.”

“Well, you have come to the right place young man! Do you have any specific colour in mind?” The girl climbed down from the ladder, and Peter noticed her nametag with the letters Stacy written out.

“Yes, I was thinking of some dark red ones.”

“Good choice, they are beautiful aren’t they. Perfect flowers to say I love you.”

I'm actually saying sorry, Peter thought for himself, but Stacy didn’t need to know everything.

“How many would you like?”

“I was thinking twenty.”

“Do you want me to arrange them or will you do it yourself?”

“It will probably look best if you do it.”

“Okay, it will just take a minute.” She said and walked backstage.

“You know you make me look bad?” Derek said with a little irritation in his voice.

“You should appreciate your mother, give her some flowers now and then.”

“But they only die. Pointless gift.”

“So what would you get her?”

“Something that lasted a little longer.”

“Like what?”

“A book.”

“Not everyone is a bookworm like you Derek.”

“Okay how about perfume?”

“Better, but how to know if you get the right smell?”

“You could smell her first?”

“Women doesn’t want a perfume that smell like them self dumbass!”

Derek nudged Peter, so he almost fell over.

“What?! It’s true!”

“So what dose a woman want to smell like mister expert?”

“That depends on each woman's preference, but often they want to smell mysterious, elegant and expensive.”

“I just want to smell good.”

Peter rolled his eyes.

Stacy appeared again. The bouquet looked lovely.

“Here you go!” She handed over the bouquet and gave him a big smile.

“How much?”

“Forty five dollars.”

Peter gave her the money. Although he thought it was a pretty stiff price.

“Thanks for the help Stacy. Have a good day.”

“You’re welcome. Have a good day boys!”

Peter and Derek walked out of the store. While they were in there it had started to rain. It rained a lot in this town. Derek poled his letter jacket over his head so he wouldn’t get wet and mess up his hair. Derek’s hair got curly when it was wet, and for some reason he always tried to hide it. Peter loved rain, he let the rain hit him. The feeling of cold rain to his face comforted him. He didn’t take hot showers anymore, they where all ice cold.

“Oh shit!” Derek said behind him, Peter turned around a little confused to see Derek kind of trying to hide in his jacket. Peter raised an eyebrow.

“What are you doing?”

“Hiding!” He whispered.

“I can see that! But why?”

“Stiles are over there.” He nodded his head forward. And a little further away Peter saw Stiles standing at the bus stop.

“Are you serious?”

“YES! Do you think he saw me?”

“Are you kidding me?”

“Stop Peter! What is he doing, is he looking this way?”

“No. He is looking at his phone.”

Derek then grabbed Peters arm and dragged him in a nearby alley.

“Okay? So why are we hiding from this poorly dressed classmate?”

Derek didn’t answer.

“Don’t tell me this is about your hair?!” Derek didn’t answer this time ether, he just gave Peter the back-the-hell-off look.

Peter began to carelessly kick the gravel on the ground out of boredom.

“So how long are we going to just stand here?” Derek was about to answer but was interrupted by Stiles head rounding the corner of the wall. Derek quickly turned away so Stiles could only see his back head.

“Smooth.” Peter whispered and rolled his eyes.

“The bus is coming! Aren't you going to catch it?” In the corner of his eyes Peter saw Derek’s face turn tomato red.

“Yes we are! Thanks for telling Stiles.” Peter answered.

Derek murmured, but Peter pretended like nothing and started half running with Stiles towards the bus stop. Stiles retched out a hand to sign that they wear going to join. The bus stopped and opened the doors slowly. Stiles showed his student card and walked down back. Peter hadn’t got his card jet, but he walked straight forward, and the bus driver didn’t stop him. Derek was right behind him. Peter wondered where to sit. But he didn’t need to wonder long, because Stiles was waving at him. Why not? Peter thought for himself, remembering Talia’s last word this morning, _make some friends_. Not the friend Peter had hoped for. But still, this guy was apparently friend with the red headed princess. So she saw something in him that he couldn’t right away.

Peter took the seat next to Stiles, Derek sat down on the seat next to them on the other side of the bus, where some girl already were sitting, staring out the window. Peter tried to come up with something he could say. But what to say to someone you don’t know? He looked at Derek for help. But he was obviously pissed. Peter was about to desperately mention the weather but Stiles came to his rescue.

“Nice flowers! For your girlfriend?”

“No, my sister.”

“Ouch, you are gonna get a jelly girlfriend.”

“I don’t have a girlfriend.”

“No?”

“No.”

“haa, strange.”

“Excuse me?”

“Just find it hard to believe. You are so good looking.”

“I like this guy!” Peter turned and said to Derek.

Stiles smiled at him, not only with his mouth, but also with his eyes.

“So what did you do?”

“hm?”

“You give your sister red roses. They scream I’m sorry.”

“Oh you know. Got in trouble with the police. They totally overreacted.”

Derek started to giggle, and explained;

“The Sheriff is his dad.”

“Oh shit.”

“It’s okay, I’m not a nerd going to be all like don’t mess with my dad dude.”

“Oh yes you are.” Derek said between a laugh. They all started to laugh after that.

On the rest of the trip they talked about everything from music, TV series, aliens to pudding. None of them liked chocolate pudding. Stiles were easy to be around, he was that kind of guy that was totally awkward, but it was never awkward with him. Peter started to like this guy more and more.

“Well, this is my stop.” Stiles said and stood up.

Peter made room so Stiles could step over his legs.

“It was nice running in to you!” Peter said.

“You mean hiding from me?” He gave Derek a quick look, Derek saw another way., ashamed. Stiles started to walk down to the bus doors.

“Let’s do it again some time.” Peter joked. But really meant lets hang out some more.

“See you at school tomorrow!” Stiles holed up his hand as a goodbye. Peter did the same. Peter jumped in a seat, and Derek switched side.

“So…Was it about your hair?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you care what he thinks? And also, your hair looks nice curly.”

“I don’t care, I just, never mind. Thanks.”

Fifteen minutes later it was their turn to go of the bus. They had some walking to do, since the Hale house didn't exactly lay near the road. Probably ten minutes to walk. This time Derek didn’t cover up his head. It was nice in the forest, it smelled like wet wood, rain and dirt. Natural smells.

They didn’t say much. That was the nice thing about Derek. You could be silent with him. Derek was a thinker. It reminded Peter of his dad. It was actually a lot about Derek that reminded Peter of his dad. They had the same humour, they liked books, they looked alike, and they where born on the same day. His father had always said that Derek was Talia’s birthday gift for him.

Peter was only a year older than Derek. So they had pretty much grown up together. He was almost like a brother. Talia was so much older then him, so he had always seen her as a mother figure. Peter was actually never meant to be born. But his mother had begged his father for another child. When they got closer to the house they could hear Cora laughing out loud. Alec, Derek’s father was pretending to be a horse. And Cora was the happy owner. He was even chewing grass.

“Look at my new pony! His name is Mister fluff ball.” She sounded so happy.

Alec made the best horse noise he could pull of.

“That is the best looking pony I have ever seen Cora!” Peter petted his little niece on her head.

“Do you want to ride him?” She looked up at Peter with such hope in her eyes.

“I think I’m to big for this pony, Cora.”

“Oh.” The disappointed face of a five year old was heartbreaking.

“I can be your super new pony Cora!” Derek Said.

“Ahh yes! Your name will be Snuggle Boo.”

Derek walked down on all four and Cora happily jumped on his back.

“Full speed ahead stallion!” She shouted. And Derek started to walk as fast as he could on all fours.

Alec stood up and spat out the grass. He also brushed dirt away from his pants.

“Did school go well?”

“I think so, yeah”

“You bought flowers I see.”

“Yes, for Talia. Is she home yet?”

“She got home an hour ago. She is probably in the kitchen.”

They walked inside. Peter took off his jacket and hung it on the coat stand. And the shoes he took of and sat them nicely near the wall where some already stood. Peter headed for the kitchen, and as Alec had suspected, there she was. Already started on the dinner. She heard him came in, but didn’t turn her head his way. She was cutting tomatoes.

“I’m just making something simple today, pasta bolognese.”

“I love pasta bolognese.”

“I know.” Peter could hear on her voice that she was smiling. She was always so nice too him! He guessed this was her way of celebrating his first day at the new school.

“I have something for you too.”

“Oh Peter, they are beautiful!” She planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Let me just wash my hands and I will go find a vase for them.”

Peter waited while Talia was searching for the right vase. She came back with a big round golden one.

Peter gave her the flowers, and Talia put them in the vase.

“Perfect! Thank you so much, can you go put them on the dinner table Peter?”

He nodded. Peter walked to the dining room. The table was already ready, five plates, five glasses, cutlery, and all had received cloth napkins.

Peter sat the vase in the middle of the table. The flowers matched the napkins. Dark red. He then walked out to the living room. Where Alec already was sitting with his laptop.

“Could you help me Peter?”

“Yes, with what?”

“How dos one make a smiley face?”

“You have to push down shift, and while you do that you need to push the dot button. And after that, while you still hold down the shift you push nine.”

“Ah! Have you seen that, this old dog can still learn new tricks! Thanks for the help.”

“You’re welcome.”

“I have, gotten this Facebook thing. I don’t understand it at all.”

Peter laughs at his brother in law. Alec was always struggling trying to keep up with what the kids was doing now at days, Peter knew he also had an instagram and a twitter account.

“Chris Argent has written on my wall. Witch wall is he talking about?”

Peter stood up and walked over to Alec. He pointed his finger on the globe.

“You have to click the notification. Everyone haves a own wall, its where people can write too you. And you can post pictures or a status and lot of other stuff.”

“He is saying Welcome to fb, let’s see if you can beat my candy crush score. Candy crush?”

“Yes, it’s a game.”

“I can play on this site too? Oh boy, things got even more complicated now.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

_\- Peter’s point of view -_

  

Soft lighting, faded colours. _“Smile Peter.”_ His mother laid her hands around his cheeks. He was shaking. His eyes was filled with tears. _“Be a good boy for mummy.”_ At first he couldn't. He tried. _“Don’t cry sweetheart.”_ She kissed his nose. Her face was warm and loving. He breathed in between his teeth, he smiled. While one single tear fell down his cheek. She wiped it of with the back of her thumb. _“Don’t tell dad. This will be our secret.”_ The colours changed, they got intensified. Her face was distorted, she started screaming. She was on fire. She melted away. He screamed. Peter woke up in a pile of sweat. He was breathing heavily. But it seam like no air went down his lungs. It was like they where filled with smoke. The door burst open. 

“Are you okay?! I heard you scream.”

Derek rushed to his bed. Peter sat up. Still couldn’t get air down his lungs. Derek looked around the room with panic written all around his face searching for something. His eyes light up, like he got an idea. He walked in to Peter’s bathroom, he turned on the sink, and the shower. He came out again. With Peter’s toothbrush glass and water glass, one of them was filled with water. He then began to pore the water in to the empty one, when that one was full he pored it back in. He continued doing this over and over. Peter focused on the sound. After a while he calmed down, and could breathe normally. Derek stops poring the water, he put the two glasses aside on the night table. Peter grabbed Derek’s arm.

“Don’t tell!”

“They are not home. I heard mom got called in for work. Dad is driving her, since she took that glass of wine after dinner.”

“Did I wake Cora up?”

“She is such a deep sleeper, don’t think she would wake up by anything other then sunlight. And that’s still some hours till.“

Peter made room for Derek at the bed. And he sat down.

“Nightmare.” Peter said and his throat made an involuntary whimper.

“Yeah, I guessed. Do you need a hug or something?” Derek said, and probably thought Peter would just roll his eyes at him. But Peter grabbed him hard and hugged him.

“Oh!” Derek said surprised. But he hugged him back.

After a while, Derek had said that they needed to go back to sleep. So he had turned the sink and shower of. And said good night. Peter was a little scared to go back to sleep. He took his phone, It was 03:00 pm. He turned on a boring film on Netflix. Eventually he just could not keep his eyes open, and he fell asleep.

 

✻

 

It was lunchtime at school. Peter wasn’t hungry at all. It was a nice sunny day. He wanted to sit outside. But he had to wait for Derek. They had agreed to wait for each other every day by Peter’s locker. Derek was late. And Peter started to feel really stupid, just standing by his locker, not doing anything. Other students passed him, some of them looked at him, almost as they asked, _are you lost?_ Peter felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. He took it up, expecting a text message from Derek. But it was a notification from Facebook, friend request from Alec Hale. Oh god.

“Sorry I’m late.” Derek suddenly said, rushing his way.

“What took you so long?”

“Coach, he held us back to try influence everyone to try out for the team.”

“Which team?”

“Basketball, lacrosse or the swim team. But mainly the lacrosse team.”

“So are you?”

“I’m not sure, I’ll have to think about it.”

“Can we sit outside?”

“Yeah, I was thinking the same.” Derek started to walk, and Peter followed him.

Derek was headed for a people free spot near a big tree. But then they heard someone calling at them.

“Yo Hale boys! Sit with us!?” It was Stiles. He had stood up from a picnic bench and waved his arms in the air. Lydia was also sitting there. She smiled at them. Peter gave Derek a confident look.

“The princess wants us to join her.”

“If she is the princess, what does that make Stiles?”

“The pet I believe. So do you want to sit with them?”

“If we don’t, we’ll make social suicide.”

Peter then changed their direction, towards princess and the pet. Peter took his seat beside Stiles, and Derek then sat across from Peter beside Lydia.

“Aren’t you guys going to eat anything?” Stiles looked at them confused. He was eating a sandwich and Lydia had a bowl of fruit.

“Not hungry.” Peter and Derek said simultaneously.

“Oh, okay.”

“So Derek, tell us about your uncle.” Lydia said like he wasn’t even there.

“Why don’t you ask him to tell you himself?” Derek answered.

“Because, I bet you will answer me more honest then he will. We all like to paint a pretty picture of our self.” She was kind of right Peter thought, but still, how rude.

“Well… He is a year older then us.” Derek looked over at Peter, like he was asking for help. What am I allowed to say?

Peter started to move his shoulders forth and back to give Derek a hint.

“He likes do dance?” Peter rolled his eyes.

“I like to party.”

“Oh. Yeah, he like to party.”

Lydia started to laugh a little. She tucked her hair behind her ears.

“What more?”

“ehm.. he is… Oh I give up! Can’t you just ask him?”

“Thanks Derek, you know so much about me.”

“Okay, tell me then.” Lydia said, boring her pretty round eyes in his.

“As hi said, I like to party, that means that I like having a good time. I like dancing, but more just like party-dance, not like I’m any good or so. I like music, and films, and just hanging around, I’m up for anything.”

“Okay, party boy. You want to join me and Stiles at this club this Friday?” She looked at him daring.

“Yeah!”

“You can bring Derek if you want.”

“I want!” Derek said fast.

“We are coming. Where too?”

“It’s a club in town called Puzzle. You will need fake ID’s. Stiles know a guy. So he will help you out.”

“Wasn’t your dad the sheriff?” Peter turned his head to Stiles. Who hold up a finger to say just a sec, he had is mouth full of a bite at that sandwich.

“What he doesn’t know can’t harm him.”

“So badass Stiles.” Peter hold up his fist for a brofist. And Stiles bump it right away.

“I’ll tell Danny, after school.” He said with a smirk.

“We’ll need pictures of you, do you have some useful on your phones?” Lydia asked.

“Yeah I think so.” Derek shrugged.

“Good, send it to me.”

“I don’t have any photos of myself.” Peter Said.

“What? No one? Lydia has like four hundred of herself.” Stiles said.

“Ouch!” Lydia kicked Stiles leg under the table. Peter chuckled.

“Stand up. I will take one of you now.”

Peter was a little surprised of this sudden command, but stood up. Lydia took her phone out of her pocket. She snapped a picture of him.

“Nice, here, look.” She showed him the picture. It looked okay so he nodded.

“I want to see too.” Stiles said between a bit of salami. She showed it to him.

“Yes, nice.” He said.

“Well I’m not gonna be the only one not to see it.” Derek said, and Lydia showed it to him to. It felt a little strange, everyone looking at a picture of him. But it felt like almost having a group of friends. So Peter was okay with it. He hasn’t had friends in a long time. “Is it some kind of dress code or anything?” Peter asked.

“No, just dress cool I guess.”

The bell started to ring. Lunch was over. They said goodbye and rushed to there classes.

  

✻

 

_"So y_ _ou think you have friends now? How pathetic you are. You know it will always be just you and me. Don’t pretend that you haven’t missed me. Why are you pushing me away Peter? We are so good together. Let’s do something fun again."_

Suddenly she was there. Peter hadn’t seen Allison for a long time. He was doing homework, and out of the blue, there she was. Sitting at his bed. 

_"So this is our new home. Well, it’s bigger then our last bedroom. Do you like it here Peter?"_

Peter didn’t answer. But he couldn’t take his eyes away from her.

_"Do you think I’m pretty? Of cores you do. I’m your soul mate._

_But you hurt my feelings to day, Peter. You didn’t think of me like a friend. Hasn’t had a friend in a long time? What do you call me?_

_We have been friends for many years, haven’t we?"_

"I'm busy Allison."

_"But we haven’t spoken for such a long time. You are taking pills not to see me. I’m all you got. You will never be normal Peter. Just accept it. And I missed you."_

_"_ I don’t have time for this."

 " _Of cores you have. Come here. Kiss me."_

 _"_ Go away Allison!"

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

_\- Peter’s point of view -_

 

 

“Peter! You have a phone call.” Talia shouted from downstairs. Wow, this was very unexpected. No one ever called him. Oh no… was it the hospital? Peter got anxious, and he started to feel his hands get clammy. He rushed down the stairs, jumping over the three last ones. Talia give him the-not-in-my-house look. Peter took a deep breath through his nose, and a deep breath out his mouth. Talia smiled and shook her head, she gave him the phone and walked in too the living room.

“Hello. This is Peter.”

“Yo Peter! What’s up?”

“Stiles? Is that you?”

“Yup!”

“How did you get this number?”

“My dad. He is friends with Mr. Hale.”

“Oh.”

“Do you want me to hang up? I didn’t mean to piss you off.”

“What?! No, you didn’t! I’m sorry. I’m just not used to get phone calls. I think this is my first phone call ever. Like from a you know, same age person.”

“So, I’m your first? I’m so flattered.”

“Yes, you were great, let's do it again someday.” Peter joked.

“Do you want to come over to my place?”

“Yeah, please sugar daddy, give it to me.” Peter said and Stiles started to laugh pretty hard.

“No, I mean, for real. Want to come over? As a same age person you know.”

“Like right now?”

“Yeah, if your not busy.”

“Yeah sure. But where do you live?”

“If you take the bus, I will come find you at the bus stop.”

“Yeah okay.”

“If you hurry you will catch the next on.”

“Ok, I will!”

“See you soon!”

“Yes you will.”

Peter hung up the phone. What did just happen? He walked in to the living room.

“I’m going out.” He said. Alec, Talia and Derek all sat in the sofa, and everyone was reading. This family was such a bookworm family. Cora sat on the floor, she was playing with lego.

“Where too?” Talia asked.

“Stiles invited me over.”

“So nice of him! Hope you have a great time Peter.” Alec said and looked down at his book again. Derek’s face was turned in to stone. Was he mad?

“Do you know when you get home?” Talia laid her book down at the coffee table.

“No. I didn’t ask him.”

“Do you want me to pick you up later?”

“I think I’ll just take the bus.”

“Okay, text me if you change your mind.”

“I will.”

“Have a nice time.” Peter smiled and nodded. But he wished Derek would say something. But Derek didn’t look his way, he looked down at his book. But his eyes didn’t move.

It was like he just looked down so he didn’t have to meet Peter’s eyes. It bothered Peter.

He walked up stairs to get his phone. His black iPhone was lying on his bed. He also grabbed a sweater. The grey one, with two wolves. It was his favorite. He had actually got that sweater for his birthday, from Alec. He run downstairs again, took a quick look in the mirror. Yup, he was looking normal. He grabbed his green jacket and pulled on some black shoes.

“Bye!” He shouted and walked true the door. He was so excited! Some one wanted to hang out with him! He walked fast down the road, he almost run. He was afraid to miss the bus, but he arrived just in time. He was panting, resting his arms on his knees. Catching his breath. In the distance he saw the bus coming his way. Good thing I hurried he thought. Peter took a window view seat. The bus was almost empty. Only three others were sitting there. A woman and a child were sitting in the middle. And older men were sitting far back. So Peter took a seat in the front.

 

_"So we are visiting a friend."_

Oh no. Allison. This was bad timing. She was sitting beside him. She lade her hand on his, it was ice cold. He could feel it. He knew she wasn’t really there. But it felt real.

 

_"Don’t answer me when I talk to you Peter. You will look crazy. And we don’t need that, not right now at least. We don’t need to talk at all. I just want to be near you. I miss you all the time."_

She got a sad look on her face. She laid her head on his shoulder. Her hair smelled like it was newly washed. He closed his eyes while he lot the smell embrace his nose.

 

_"Let me just have this bus tour."_

 

Peter took her hand in to his. And gave it a little push to say okay.

 

_"Thanks. I’ll go away when we arrive."_

 

Stiles were standing at the bus stop waiting. His face lit up when he saw Peter stepping out of the bus. Peter gave Allison a quick look. And she whispered Goodbye and disappeared.

“You made it!” Stiles said.

“Yeah.”

“Follow me. I live right around the corner.”

Stiles house was as he said in fact right around the corner. It was a nice house. It was wooden, and painted light green. It reminded Peter a lot of the Scavo house in Desperate Housewives. Stiles kicked off his shoes when he entered, and just left them like they went of. Peter took his off and put them nicely with the tip against the wall, like he used to do at Talia's.

“Are you hungry? I can make us some food if you like.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but I am actually pretty hungry. I didn't get to eat before I left.”

“Pfft, rude? I asked you, it would be ruder if you lied. I’ll make us some pancakes, okay?”

“That sounds lovely!”

Stiles walked in to the kitchen, witch was placed at the right when you came from the hallway. On the left was the living room. The hall way was long and slender. In the middle of the room on the left side it was a staircase. And at the end of the hall it was two doors. One of them was closed, but the other one was open. It seamed to be the bathroom. The walls were filled with pictures. Most of them were of a young Stiles, and his parents. At Least Peter assumed so.

“It’s my mom’s recipe. She used to make the best pancakes. But I’m starting to get really good at it too. At least my dad says so.”

“Doesn’t she make them anymore?”

“She is dead.” He turned away looking for a pan in the kitchen cupboard.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, I was eleven, so it was a long time ago.”

“My mom is dead too.” For some reason, Peter felt totally comfortable telling Stiles this.

“Is that why you moved here?”

“Yes… Both my parents died.”

“Oh wow, that’s rough. Can I ask what happened? It’s totally okay if you don’t want to talk about it.”

“This January. I woke up because I couldn’t breathe. The house was on fire.

I manage to get out. It was firefighters everywhere, the police was there too and an ambulance. They didn’t make it.” Peter couldn’t believe he had just said this to a guy he just met. He hadn’t talked about this to anyone. It felt good to get it out.

Stiles laid his hand on his shoulder. Looking him straight in to his eyes.

“I’m so sorry Peter.”

“Thanks. But lets not talk about sad stuff eh?”

“Agreed!”

“Do you want me to help you?”

“Naah, just take a seat.”

Peter pulled one of the four chairs out, and placed him self on it. Stiles started to make the pancake batter. Dragging one thing after the other out of both the cupboards and refrigerator.

“So how do you like it here in Beacon Hills?”

“It seams okay. I haven’t explored much.”

“I can show you around all the cool places, I have explored this place my hole life.”

“You where born here?”

“Yes. Welcome to my domain.” He winked. He then cracked an egg in the big blue bowl.

“You are funny.” It just slipped his lips. But Stiles smiled.

“Can we turn on the radio? I love to listen to music when I cook.”

Peter switches the on button on the radio that was standing at the table. And a song was already playing.

_Oh baby when you talk like that, you make a woman go mad!_

_“_ Oh yes! My jam! Shakira Shakira!” Stiles started to dance.

“I never really knew that YOU could dance like this!” Peter began singing.

“Join me!”

Peter stood up, and started to dance with Stiles. They had the most embarrassing 90’s moves. But it was so fun! Suddenly they were singing too, Stiles said all the Shakira lines and Peter said all the Wyclef Jean ones. Peter didn’t even know he knew the lyrics, but apparently he did.

Stiles had mad skills! He flipped the pancake. Not only like just a little flip. But he threw it up in the air, took a pirouette and the pancake landed in the pan. He threw it, took the pan between his legs and it landed in the pan. He threw it in the air, he flipped the pan. It landed in the freaking pan! Stiles made them four pancakes each. And he also made some for his dad. The Sheriff was at work. And Stiles explained that he often made food for his father, that he could warm up in the microwave when he got home.

“What do you want on your pancake? I have strawberry, raspberry, and blueberry jam. I also have sugar, syrup, and nutella.”

“I want syrup.”

“Yeah, I’ll take that too.”

“Thank you!”

“Your welcome. Shall we go to my room? See a movie?”

“Sounds good!”

Stiles gave Peter his plate and led the way. His room was on second floor. Peter noticed a picture of a woman when they walked up the stairs. She smiled, and looked happy. With a flower crown on her head, she was really pretty.

“Is that your mom?”

“Yes, that’s Claudia, my mom.”

“You look alike.”

“I know.”

“I have my mom’s eyes.”

“Seams like we have a lot in common. My moms eyes where brown like mine. But my dad has blue.”

“It's the other way around here, my dad had brown eyes.”

“Pretend like you don’t see the mess.” They walked in to Stiles room.

Pretending not to see the mess was impossible. Peter had just found the biggest difference between them. It looked like someone had ransacked the whole room. It was books and papers on the floor. Clothes was lying around, some plates with remnants of food, there were posters on the wall from ceiling to floor. The sheets were rolled around in the bed and a pillow was fallen on the floor. But the strangest of all was that it looked like someone had taken a big bite out of the office chair.

“You don’t even make the bed?”

“What’s the point of that? I’m only gonna mess it up again.”

He had a point. But Peter didn’t like leaving his bed like a mess. He always made it right away when he woke up. He didn’t understand where he was supposed to sit in this mess. It looked like Stiles was wondering the same, as he was looking around the room. His eyes landed on the bed. Stiles hold out his plate to Peter to take, and Peter took it. Stiles started to make his bed.

“Look what I’m doing for you. Hope you appreciate it.” He said jokingly.

He wasn’t that good at making the bed, but Peter thought it was nice of him anyway. Stiles took his plate again, and fell down at the bed. He patted the spot beside him, as a sign that Peter should sit down. The bed was really comfy. Stiles grabbed the TV remote and the apple remote that was laid on the nightstand.

“What shall we watch?” He said while turning the TV on.

“I don’t know. Put on something you want to watch, I’m fine with anything.”

“Have you seen Guardians of the Galaxy?”

“No.”

“Oh, Dude! Then we have to see it.”

 Stiles went on Netflix with the Apple TV. And searched galaxy, and it popped up.

The film started, they ate the pancakes, that tasted amazing, something that Peter let Stiles know. He got pretty proud. After two hours the film was over.

“So what do you think?” Stiles said.

“It was cool! I particularly liked Groot.”

“Yeah he is awesome. And Rocket! Them together. I ship it!”

“Ship it? What does that mean?”

“Ship, shipping, relationSHIP. It is when you like two characters together, as a pair.”

“Aha. I think I understand.”

“Good.”

Stiles laid the plates on the floor. Were it already was three others.

“I’ll clean afterwards.” He explained. Peter gave him the oh-really look. It didn’t look like Stiles had cleaned this room for a while.

“Oh you have guitar hero!”

“Yes. Do you want to play?”

“Yeah!”

“I even have two guitars, so we can play together. Do you want the black on or the red?”

“I’ll take the black one.”

“Good, cause the red is my favorite.”

Stiles walked towards his wardrobe. And took out the two guitars.

He gave the black one to Peter. He turned on Xbox and switched the TV to HDMI 2.

“What level?” Stiles asked.

“Are you up for expert session?”

“Wow, you’re that good?”

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Okay, I will try to follow.”

And yeah, Peter was that good. Peter had played a lot of guitar hero at the mental hospital. It was one of the only things they were allowed to have in their entertainment room. Stiles struggled to follow, but he got better and better while they played. And they totally lost track of time. The game had gotten so intense that they where standing. And they didn’t even hear Stiles father coming in. He stood in the doorway for a while before he decided to let them know he was actually watching them.

“You guys having a good time?”

Stiles jumped so hard that he lost his guitar and tumbled to the floor. Peter pressed pause on the game, and helped Stiles up.

“Jesus dad! You scared me!”

“Who is your friend?”

“This is Peter, Peter this is my dad.” Peter stretched out his hand to greet. And his father took it.

“Peter Hale.”

“John Stilinski. So you are that Hale kid.”

“Uhm..Yeah.” Peter then remembered that phone call that Talia had gotten earlier this week. And now John was looking at him with doubt in his eyes. But then he started looking around the room.

“STILES! Your room is a mess!”

“I know! I’m going to clean it. Soon. Someday. Eventually.”

“I’m so sorry you had to see this Peter.”

John shook his head in disbelief that his son had brought someone in to this room.

“I made you pancakes!” Stiles said while holding out his hands to justify everything.

“Oh you did. Thank you. But you still need to get this room presentable.”

“Yeah I will, soon.” John gave up the room battle.

“I don’t mean to be rude. But Peter, it’s getting late, and it’s school tomorrow.”

“Oh! Yes Sure, I will get going. What is the time?”

“Jesus, it is 11:45 p.m.!” Stiles said in surprise

“What!? Then I missed the last bus!”

“I’ll drive you home.” Stiles offered.

“You don’t have to, I can text Talia.”

“But I want too. It’s okay, right dad?” Stiles gave his father a pleading glance.

“Okay, but be quick.”

“Thanks Mr. Stilinski!”

“It was nice seeing the face I have heard so much about.” Peter assumed he was talking about the complaints police had been resaving. But then Stiles eyes widened, and he shrugged his head. The air went out of John.

“Drive safe.” He said and walked out.

“What was that about?”

“Nothing, just forget it. Ready to go?”

“Yup.”

They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Stiles grabbed the car keys that were lying on the kitchen table while Peter put his shoes on.

“Soon back!” Stiles shouted and they walked outside. Stiles clicked a button on his key change and the garage door went up. Inside it garage it stood two cars. One that looked pretty new, and one that looked pretty old.

“This is Roscoe.” He said while petting the older car. A blue and black jeep.

“Do you have your own car?”

“Yes. She may be a little old, but she is family.”

“You can feel that strongly for a car?”

“It was my mom’s car. I loved her, and I love this car.”

“Understandable.”

The car trip was cozy. The radio was turned on low playing New Soul by Vox Angeli. They talked more about the movie. And Peter really felt like he was having a friend. It was almost a little sad when Stiles pulled up in the driveway in front of the Hale house.

“Thanks for driving me home.”

“No problem!”

“I had fun today.”

“Likewise bro!”

Peter stepped out of the car. Waving Stiles goodbye, until he couldn’t see the jeep anymore. He then walked towards the house. He tried to be silent when he entered, It seamed like they were all sleeping. But then while he was taking off his jacket Talia appeared.

“Hi Talia. Stiles derived me home.”

“Yes, I saw you from the window. Did you have a great time?”

“Yes, I had fun.”

“That’s good. Stiles is a good kid.”

“Yeah, he is really cool to hang out with.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

“Has everyone gone to bed?”

“Yes. But I waited up too see you in.”

“I’m sorry, I should have texted you, that I was getting home myself.”

“I would have stayed up anyway, I don’t think I would have fallen asleep before I knew you were home. But we should go to bed now Peter, it’s late.”

“Yup.”

They walked together up the stairs, whispering good night when they retched the top and walked in opposite directions, they had bedrooms on opposite sides of the house. This had been a good day.

  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated June 23.  
> I found out that I want Paige to be a part of the story. So I had to rewrite some of this part. So some things is added, and some has been edited out. Hope this isn't too much of a change. If you want to have the full story, you should read this part again.

_ _

 

_\- Derek’s point of view -_

 

Derek heard Stiles jeep coming up the driveway. He couldn’t help getting jealous. Peter and Stiles had been hanging out everyday this week. And every evening Stiles drove Peter home. He tried so hard to be all right with it. But he wasn’t. They had become best friends in no time. And they had all this inside jokes that Derek wasn’t a part off. They had become a little gang the four of them, Stiles, Peter, Lydia and himself. They hung out every lunchtime at school, it was nice. But he didn’t really feel like he was a part of the group. It was like he just was there because he was Peter’s nephew.

He had never thought he would end up eating lunch with Lydia Martin. The queen bee. Paige was not the biggest fan of Lydia. And as her boyfriend he had stayed away from her. Paige and him had always seen Lydia as a mean girl. Yes, she was a little controlling, and demanding. But Derek actually liked her now. She was nice. And he was not blind. Lydia was really attractive, no doubt about that. But she wasn’t his type. And he missed his girlfriend very much. Paige had moved away before summer brake. And he hadn’t seen her since her last day at school. She had gotten in to Juilliard. They had talked on skype a couple of times. But now it was a long time since last time. It was weird, none of them had broken up. But could they still be together? Derek wasn’t sure. And to make this even more complicated he had have a crush on Stiles for a while now. Watching him from the distance. Never had the nerve to speak to him. Not properly anyway. And what should you even say to someone you where captivated by? Hi, you make butterflies in my stomach every time I see your smile? You have the most adorable laugh I have ever heard? The way your eyes light up when you talk about Star Wars makes my day? No. Even though all of that was true, that was not something you said out loud. And Derek was pretty sure Stiles was in love with Lydia. At least that's understandable. The girl was gorgeous. Derek was aware that they had been together before. Was he still hoping they would end up together?

He heard Talia and Peter say goodnight. She always waited for him. Like he wasn't able to go up the stairs alone? Derek threw himself around in the bed. He felt pathetic. Are you even allowed being jealous of your uncle for having a friend you desire? Derek often felt sad and alone. Even dough he was surrounded by family that loved him. And now that Paige had moved, it had gotten worse. She had been the light in his life. Derek wonder if he was suffering from depression, but how to know if you was depressed or just ordinary sad? Derek had no clue. So he decided to sleep this self-pity off, and try harder tomorrow. He was just about to fall asleep, when he heard a creaking sound from the hallway. Someone had open their door, and now they where sneaking down the stairs. Derek tried listening at the footsteps, and if he thought he recognized them as Cora’s. She had a bad habit of sometimes sneaking down after bedtime to look for candy. He wasn’t sure who it could be. But then he heard that the person was whispering something. Sounded like a conversation. It was definitely not Cora.

Derek felt the need to know what was going on, so he got up, and walked down stairs.

“Hello?” He said low, he didn’t want to wake up the others. But he got no response.

He heard a sound coming from the kitchen, like someone taking out a glass.

“You know I love you!” Derek recognized the voice as Peters. Who was he talking to?

Derek snuck closer to the kitchen, so that he could see in, but not be seen.

Peter was sitting on the floor. Alone.

“I cant’ be with you all the time. I need to be normal.”

This was strange! Peter was clearly talking to someone, but it was no one there.

“I want to be with you! But I don’t want to spend the rest of my life locked up!”

Derek got a bad feeling. This was not all right. Should he wake his mom? Suddenly, the sound of a broken glass. Peter had crushed the glass he was holding. Small pieces of glass around the kitchen. Peter was bleeding. Okay. Derek had to intervene. He couldn’t just standing there looking at this. Peter must have been sleepwalking or something.

“P-Peter? Are you okay?” Derek walked closer to his uncle.

Before Derek was able to react came his uncle in a fast speed against him. He held a piece of glass in his hand and dripped blood on the floor. Derek got so afraid, It looked like Peter actually was going to cut him. But then he turned around.

“NO! That’s my nephew! You leave him alone!”

“I-I will go get mom.” Derek was trying to get away. But his uncle dragged him back. And smashed him up against the wall, holding him with one arm around his throat.

“You are not telling anyone about this, you hear me! Not Talia, not Alec, Anyone!”

“What’s’ wrong with you!?” Derek tried to get out of Peters grip, but he was too strong.

“P-ppeter. You are h-hhurting me.”

He looked so mad! His eye was someone else's, Derek had never seen his uncle like this. He was scared to death! And almost out of air. And suddenly it was like Peter changed. He released the grip he had around Derek’s neck. And also looked really scared.

“I’m so sorry Derek! Please forgive me!” His uncle fell down on his knees, repeating his last words over and over again. He was crying like hysterical.

Derek walked past Peter and towards the laundry room. And pulled out a drawer he knew they had towels and stuff, He took out a cloth. He turned and took out the first-aid kit from the cupboard above the dryer. Walked back to Peter that was now lying at the floor trying to stop crying.

“Take a seat.” Derek said, and dragged out one of the kitchen chairs, for Peter to sit on. He put the first-aid kit at the bench.

“It’s better lighting here.”

Peter got on his feet, and sat down where Derek had pointed him too. Derek turned on the kitchen sink with hot water, he took the cloth under. Went and washed away the blood, that Peter had spilled on the floor. Then he took a seat on the chair on the other side of the bench. He opened the first-aid kit, and took out the tweezer.

“Give me your hand.”

Peter did was he was told. Derek took Peters hand and hold it with is left one, and started to gently pull out glass fragments with his right hand.

“Thank you.” Peter said.

“What the hell was that Peter?”

“Please don’t tell!”

“I don’t even know what to tell! It was like you was possessed.”

“I’m so sorry Derek! I didn’t mean to hurt you! Or scare you!”

“Yeah, but you did.”

“How can I make it up to you?”

“You can tell me what the fuck was going on.”

“No one already told you?”

“Told me what? And who?”

“Talia, or Alec?”

“They haven’t told me shit!”

Peter took a deep breath.

“I’m sick, Derek.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, the doctors think I have schizophrenia.”

“What!? But, how, like when. Like huh?”

“Talia seriously never told you?”

“No.”

“Oh. Wow. I thought you knew.”

“I don’t understand this at all.”

“It's hard to explain. But I have a girl in my head.”

“A girl?”

“Her name is Allison.”

“How did she get in your head?”

“I don’t know. But she has been there since I was a kid.”

This was too much for Derek to handle. His uncle, who he loved, and always had seen up to. Was totally nuts? What should he say to him? This was totally super awkward.

“I know this is a lot to take in.” Peter said like he could read Derek’s mind.

“You think.”

"I'm taking medicines. But sometime she takes control. I will double my doses. And Derek. Please don’t tell Talia. She will freak out. I promise this will never happen again.”

“If you ever attack me like that, I will tell her.”

“That’s okay. But it never will, okay?”

Derek finished up Peter’s hand. Cleaned the wound, Putting on a bandage. He collected glass pieces and threw them in the trash. Then he washed the cloth as well as he could, the blood flowed down the pipe.

“You are still going to the party with us tomorrow?” Peter asked uncertain.

“I don’t have anything better to do.”

“I feel better when you are with us.”

“Then why are you always at Stiles with out me?” Derek didn't mean to sound like a jealous idiot, but he did. And he felt ashamed right away.

“I didn’t think you would come.”

“Why not?”

“You hide from him? You are always giving him this strange look. I even think he is a little afraid of you.”

“Afraid?!”

“Yeah, he stiffens every time he sees you. Haven't you noticed?”

“No.”

“Well, if you want to come, you could just have said so.”

“Then I would seem desperate. And maybe Stiles don’t want me to come.”

“If you stop looking at him like he is your next meal, he would probably let you come.”

“I don’t look at him that much!”

“Yes you do!”

Derek didn’t answer. Peter looked at him like he was trying to crack a code. And then he got it.

“Derek! Do you like him!?”

Derek didn’t answer this time ether.

“Are you…gay?”

And Derek still didn’t answer.

“Oh! Everything makes so much more sense now! I can't believe I didn't understand this before now.”

“So you are okay with it?” Derek mumbled, as he looked down at the floor.

“Why shouldn’t I be?”

This was a great relief for Derek. Someone knew, and it was okay. Peter was okay with it.

“I forgive you.”

“That means so much to me.”

“We should go to bed.”

“Thanks for helping me. And everything. I love you Derek.”

“I love you too.”

 

✻

 

This was Awkward. Derek and Peter hadn’t said a word to each other this morning. And now they where sitting on the school bus. Still not talking. It was weird between them. They had that friendship that they didn't need to talk. But this was something else. It was a giant elephant in the room, or in the bus if you like. Derek had never thought so hard trying to come up with something to say. When he looked at Peter, he didn't see the same guy that he did earlier this week. He was still mad at him. And it didn't seem like Peter was affected at all by last night's event.The bus stopped. And some students were picked up. Stiles were one of them. Making his way towards them. Peter looked over at Derek, for the first time on the entire ride.

“Shut up.” Derek said, even though Peter hadn’t said anything.

Stiles took the seat in front of them, but sat down quickly on his knees against them.

“Yo!” He greeted them.

Derek wanted to stare at him so much. He was looking extra cute today. But he didn't want him to feel uncomfortable, like Peter had said he did. So he looked down at his shoes and answered with a “Yo.”

“Yo, is so gangster.” Peter said.

“Yo is for a bro!”

Oh great. Now they where brothers. Friend zone for life.

“What’s with you two?” Stiles said looking from Derek to Peter.

“What do you mean?” Peter said.

“What do you mean? Ohh ohh ohh when you nod your head yes but you wanna say no.” Stiles started to sing. And Peter laughed at him. Derek tried not to smile, he was just so cute, singing Justin Bieber, with no shame what so ever.

“But seriously, something happened. I can feel tension.”

“Nothing happened. Right Derek?”

That little shit face. Nothing happened. Except you went all Allison on me. And all most killed me. Derek have had time to think about it now. And didn't understand why he hadn't been more mad at Peter last night. He had just helped him. And pretended like nothing happened. He had forgiven him, could he take the forgiveness back? Peter had blindsided him with are you gay questions. And I love you stuff. Manipulative asshole.

“I think Derek doesn’t agree with you.” Stiles said a little worried.

“Hey are you okay Derek?”

Derek glanced up at Stiles. And their eyes met. His beautiful caramel eyes, looking at Derek with concern. Derek eyes slipped down at Stiles half opened mouth. It looked so welcoming.

“Hello?” Stiles was waiving a hand in front of Derek’s face.

“Hm, what?”

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I’m just sleepy.” He lied. And went back to steering at his shoes. He felt so guilty for having this feelings for Stiles. Like he was cheating on Paige.

Stiles raised an eyebrow. And pierced his eyes on Derek. Like he was trying to force him to come clean. It didn’t work. So Stiles tried same tactic at Peter, Peter just shrugged his shoulders.

“Okay, so we are just gonna ignore this?”

“Yes!” Derek and Peter answered at the same time.

“Oh! This was a touchy subject.” Stiles raised his hands to surrender.

“So what are you wearing tonight?” Peter changed the topic.

“I don’t know. You tell me. I don’t know how to look cool, like Lydia said.”

“Do you want us to help?” Peter said. His fingers dancing against each other. And with a wicked smile.

Us? Oh god what was he doing!?

“Uhm, why are you looking at me like that? Do you really want to help, or fuck me up?”

“Well I don’t know about Derek, but I would like to help you dress.”

Derek looked angry over at Peter. Was this how it was going to bee now? Jokes on Derek's behalf. So not cool. He regretted letting Peter in. He should just have denied everything.

“Is it safe if I say yes?” Stiles asked and turned his head to Derek.

“I can not guarantee your safety.”

“But can you kick your uncles butt if he mess me up and makes me look like a fool?”

“Gladly.”

“I got myself a bodyguard, bring it on Peter!”

“After school?”

“Yes, we take the bus to me, and when you have done you magic I’ll drive you home and we dress you.”

“Deal!”

“Sounds okay by you Derek?” Stiles asked.

“Yeah, sure.”

He was more then sure. This was what he had been longing for. Time, time with Stiles. Getting to know him better. How he acts when he is home. Seeing how he lived. All his clothes. Be surrounded by Stiles scent. And to be the protector of his honor if Peter messed up his appearance. He some kind of wished that Peter would do exactly that so he could in dead kick his butt. Derek was excited!

 

✻

 

Derek and Peter were waiting on Stiles to get out of class. They where still not talking.

Or Peter was trying to talk. But Derek didn’t listen. Peter was not going to win this “fight”. Peter usually won every argue they ever had. He was good talking himself out of difficult situations, saying the right words to get you on his side. But this time Derek wanted him too struggle. So he just looked out the window, not answering him or give as much as a care in the world what he was talking about. A beautiful black and yellow butterfly took a loop and landed on a pink flower. Derek wondered how it was to be so tiny, having such a short life. And how unfair it was that everyone liked butterflies, but thought that the moth was obnoxious, even though they came from the same family. He couldn’t help wonder, out of him and Peter, was he the butterfly or the moth?

Everyone seamed to love Peter, they thought he was funny, attractive, alluring. Derek didn’t feel hated. People were nice to him. But did anyone actually like him? He didn’t have any close friends. His main focus had been on Paige since the day they got together in fifth grade. They hadn’t needed anyone else. Yeah sure, they had been in a group of people, but after Paige moved he had struggled to be in the group. He had noticed how he actually didn’t know any of them. And started to think he only had been in that group because of Paige. He didn’t fit in his old gang, (nor this new one.) So he spent most of his time alone. Sometimes he felt lonely. He was used to it, but it would be satisfying to have someone to share thoughts with. It didn’t have to be deep. Just small things, _what did you think of the last Game Of Thrones episode?_ _I like this song, what about you? I really like the word_ _penguin._ Derek started to realize that he was the moth, and it made him feel worthless.

Why didn’t he fit in? What was he doing wrong? Derek scanned his brain, looking for the key. He envisioned a dark room, filled with file cabinets and drawers. In every single one of them it’s a bunch of folders. On one of the folders it stood personality. Was he to quiet? He looked at an other file, appearance. Was he revolting? Behavior. Did he sand the signals that he wanted to be left alone? Or did he just smell bad or something?

It seamed like he had been far away, because Stiles stood in front of him, snapping his fingers repeatingly. The little wind Stiles had made in front of his eyes made him blink fast a few times. He frowned his eyebrows and shook his head.

“Earth calling Derek Hale, someone home?” Stiles looked at him and his face was a mix of annoyed and worried.

“Technically, Stiles Stilinski is calling me, not the earth.” Derek corrected. And regretted his words right after they where spoken. Stiles had a grumpy look, and had his arms folded. He obviously didn't like to be corrected.

“As I was saying when you weren’t listening. Are you ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Stiles and Peter started to walk away, talking about some film they had seen earlier that week. Derek couldn’t take part of the conversation. Derek walked behind them. I look like a stalker Derek thought. But he couldn’t complain about his position, he was able to watch Stiles butt. And it looked very fine. A girls voice shouted Stiles name. And Stiles turned fast around, it made Derek jump. He hoped Stiles or Peter hadn’t noticed where Derek had been looking. He could feel his face heat up. And there it was, his uncles dumb face! Smirking at him. Derek gave him the murder look. Peter just laughed at him. Stiles where to busy looking for the girl. And his eyes found her, it was Lydia, and she was running towards them as fast as she could, in high heels and a skirt. It felt like they was standing and waiting on her forever. When she reached them she kissed Stiles on his cheek.

“I want to come!” She said and gave them a big smile. Stiles tried to wipe away the pink lipstick that had stained on his cheek. But he just rubbed it all over his face instead. Now it only looked like he was blushing on that one side.

“Sure you want to se us change Lydia? Maybe you fell in love with one of us?”

“Shut up Peter!”

And suddenly she grabbed Derek’s arm, and dragged him towards the bus stop. Derek looked at Peter, who looked so surprised and disappointed that she had chosen Derek’s arm and not his.

“Yeah, shut up Peter!” he said superiorly and pointed his chin up.

“Ouch.” Stiles said to Peter.

“Oh fuck you.” Peter said and gave Stiles a nudge.

The bus had good timing, it arrived right away as they came to the bus stop. Lydia guided Derek far back. She clung to his arm, like they where a couple. It was nice and weird at the same time. And that it irritated Peter was the best of all. Stiles And Peter seated on the opposite side of them. Peter near the window. Witch leaved Stiles closest to Derek, because Lydia was sitting near the window on there side.

“Stiles, why do you take the bus everyday? When you have a car.” Peter asked, and that was actually a pretty good question in Derek’s opinion. He only took the bus because there was no other option. As soon as he got a car he would ban the bus forever.

“Ehm.. To hang with you?” Stiles lifted an eyebrow. Like it was obvious.

“You did it before Peter moved here.” Lydia mentioned.

“Let’s talk about something else! Is anyone hungry?”

“Come on why leave Roscoe home?” Peter asked.

“I think I want a fresh salad, should I make some when we get home?”

“I mean the bus stinks. I don’t understand why!?”

“He DON’T want to talk about it!” Derek heard himself say loudly.

Everyone looked at him. Included some other students on the bus.

“Wow. That is the loudest I have ever heard you speak!” Lydia said looking at him with big wondering eyes.

“I could eat some salad.” Peter said, dropping the car questions.

Stiles looked at Derek, and their eyes meat. Derek saw Stiles lips say thank you, but with no words. So he silently said no problem. Stiles smiled at him. And it made Derek feel all worm and goofy inside.

Derek had seen Stiles house many times. But only on the outside. It looked cute. The grass was newly mown a short while ago, and it smelled of wet grass. He wondered if it was Stiles or John that had done it. Stiles were getting the key out of the pot plant bye the door. Derek thought it was a little unsafe to have the key in such an obvious place. But a lot of people do that. Under the doormat, in a pot plant, inside of the mailbox.

“Have you cleaned your room?” Peter asked.

“Shit, no!” Stiles face turned in to total panic.

“I don’t think it is suitable for a girl to get in to that room.”

“Peter, will you help me clean, while Lydia and Derek make salad?”

“Fine by me.”

“Lydia, you know where everything are, Derek will help you!”

And then Stiles run upstairs, with Peter right behind him.

“How rude. Not even asking us if it was okay.” Lydia complained while making her way to the kitchen. It was bizarre, being inside this house. Looking at it everyday while he sat on the bus home or every time he had walked passed it when he was jogging. It didn’t look like what he had imagined. It looked good, but it was clearly that it was two males living in the house, because it was no feminine touches around. No flowers, no useless decorations. It was very easy to see that what was placed had a specific purpose.

Like on the kitchen bench, a coffeemaker, a microwave, a cutting board.

At Derek’s home, where Talia was head of the kitchen, you could find plants, books, an sculpture of a little cook holding a pizza, on the wall it was a sign with kitchen rules, and an kiss the cook apron.

“Can you start cutting this cucumber?” Lydia said and hold it out for Derek to take. He did what he was told to. Lydia started to find other vegetables from the fridge.

“Should we have some grapes in it? I like mixing fruit and vegetables in a salad, I think it gives it more life. How about apples too?” She hold an apple in the left hand and a box of grapes in the other hand.

“It’s fine with me, just do what you think is best.”

“Both it is then.”

She opened a drawer at took out another cutting board and a knife. It was plenty of space around the kitchen, but she chooses to stand right beside Derek. Their arms were so close that they brushed against each other while cutting. Derek felt like he had to say something. But he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know Lydia that well. And it seam weird to start talking about shopping. So he said the next thing that comes to mind.

“Your hair smells good.”

“Thank you! It’s my shampoo, Bed Head, it have the smell of strawberry.”

“It smells kind of like candy too.”

“Yeah it does.”

They was almost finished with the salad, Lydia was putting in the grapes, and Derek was washing the knifes when Peter and Stiles walked in the kitchen, with a pile of dishes. And a large garbage bag.

“Was all that in your room?!” Lydia said shocked.

“Good thing they have a dishwasher eh?” Peter said, and opened it up, starting to put the dishes in.

“I’m so glad we broke up in time.” Lydia said and gave Stiles a jokingly look.

“Wait, what!?” Peter said almost loosing a glass to the floor.

“Hm?” Lydia said.

“You and Stiles was together?!”

“Why are you so shocked?” Stiles said.

“Is this a joke?”

“Why should we joke about this?” Lydia said and tilted her head.

“You never told me.” Peter said to Derek.

“You never asked.”

“So I should just had said oh, by the way Derek, did Stiles and Lydia ever date?”

“Yeah, something like that.”

Peter shook his head. This was apparently hard for him to wrap his head around.

“Is the food ready? I’m starving!” Stiles said, and grabbed out four boles from the kitchen cabinets.

“Now it is.” Lydia said and laid the last grape on the top of the salad.

“Can you take out some forks Derek? It is in the drawer to your left.” Stiles said.

Derek took out the forks. And gave them to Stiles, who was placing it all on the table.

Peter took out four glasses and Lydia made a mug of water. They all sat down.

“Bon appétit!” Lydia said and handed Peter the salad bole.

It was a really good salad, and Lydia’s idea of putting grapes and apples in it was brilliant. As she said, it gave it more life.

 

✻

 

After they had eaten and cleaned up after themselves it was time to dress Stiles. They walked up to his room. The walls where blue, and the bed sheets where blue. The bed was made by Peter, Derek could tell. He did it in such a graceful way.

“This is the best your room have ever looked I imagine.” Peter said, and smirked at Stiles.

“I think so! Dad will be so proud when he sees it.”

“So have are we going to do this?” Lydia asked.

Stiles opened his closet and the drawers in his dresser.

“Give me what you find and I will try it on.”

Derek and Lydia sat down at the bed. Peter started to look around in Stiles closet.

“You have really bad taste.”

“It’s called not having a job, and not being rich syndrome.” Stiles said, folding his hands like the time Derek had corrected him. Lydia jumped closer to Derek. It was no need, the bed was big. Derek felt a little uncomfortable with this sudden nearness. It didn’t make it better that she was staring at him. What was wrong with her? Stiles were starting to get restless, just standing and waiting at Peter. He sat down on the floor in front of Derek’s legs. And then he leaned backwards. Stiles leaned on him. What was going on? First Lydia and now Stiles? He definitely didn’t smell bad, as he had been worrying about earlier. Because who would snuggle up on someone smelling bad?

Peter had manage to find some clothes that was acceptable.

“Take this pants on.” Peter threw a pear of black jeans in front of Stiles.

“Maybe he should pair it with that grey sweater you are holding?” Lydia asked Peter.

“Yeah, that can work.” He threw that in front of Stiles too.

Derek had imagined Stiles would go to the bathroom to change, so it was very surprising when he started to strip. He didn’t know where to look. Stiles were standing in his underwear right in front of him. He couldn’t help looking him up and down. His skin was light, and he had cute moles all over his body. He looked so soft. He was lean, but at the same time quite fit. And Derek knew for a fact that he wasn’t that active, yeah, he was on the lacrosse team, but he has never played a game. Coach didn't seem to like him that much. Probably because Stiles always talked back to him.

“So what do you think?” Stiles said, holding his arms out taking a little spin.

“Catwalk time!” Lydia said and stood up clapping her hands. And Stiles started to walk to the end of the room. He looked fears.

“And pose, pose, pose!” Lydia said while pretending to snap photos of him, with her finger. Stiles put his arms on his hips, bending his upper body forward.

“Jaaaas!” Peter shouted. Stiles started to laugh.

“But seriously, do I look good?”

“You look great buddy, but maybe you should wear the maroon pants instead?” Peter hold up the pants he was talking about.

“I love those pants! They are so you.” Lydia said. Stiles quickly changed pants.

“Yes, those are the right ones!” Peter said excited

“What do you think Derek? You don’t say anything.” Stiles looked over at Derek. Derek was so busy just watching that he jumped a bit being talked to.

“You look great. Maroon looks really good on you.”

“Thanks! That’s good, because maroon is my favorite color.”

“I like this outfit. But it is a little plain, do you have any jewelry?” Peter said.

“I’m not a jewelry kind of guy.”

“You have this one.” Lydia picked up a bracelet from his desk.

“Oh, that is actually Derek’s.” Stiles said, and now he was blushing for real.

“What?” Derek stood up to see. Lydia gave the bracelet to him. Derek recognized it right away. It was the one with the black round stones, and with a rectangular iron piece in copper. But how?

“You lost it! But you didn’t notice it. So I picked it up, I was going to give it back, but I forgot.” Stiles explained.

“But I lost this ages ago? Like half a year ago.”

Stiles seemed to struggle. He didn't find the words he was looking for. He opened his mouth to say something, but he changed his mind. He actually looked nervous.

“Okay, here is the deal. I was afraid of you! You always look so angry! And I like that bracelet. So I was thinking you would never find out that I picked it up. So I kept it ok!”

It went so silent in the room. Lydia was holding her breath. And Stiles didn't dare look at him, he was looking at his hands. Peter was whispering;

“Awkwaaaaard.”

“You can have it.” Derek said and reached out his hand, for Stiles to take the bracelet.

Stiles looked at his hand, then at him, and then at the hand again.

“But it is yours?”

“I want you to have it.”

“Really? I mean, you are not mad at me?”

“I’m not mad. Take it.” He reached his hand further towards Stiles.

“Thank you so much, Derek.” Stiles put the bracelet on and he smiled. It was that kind of smile that reached the whole face. And Derek got the best feeling in his stomach. That little tickle you get when you ride a roller coaster, or when you are at a swing, and you swing really high up in the air, it was similar to that.

“Do you have scarfs? I think a scarf can make the hole outfit.” Peter had barrowed his head in Stiles closet again.

“Yeah, but not in there. They hang on a hook on the door.”

Peter walked to the door. And looked threw Stiles scarfs.

“This one.” It was in two different dark shades of grey, and black.

“And the Nike shoes!” Lydia said and took them out of the closet.

“Good thinking Lydia!” Peter winked at her.

“What are happening in here?” Sheriff Stilinski suddenly stood in the door opening.

“Hey John! We are dressing your son!” Peter said.

“And he need all of you to do that?”

“Yeah he is a mess.” Lydia said.

“Hello Lydia, nice to see you again. Long time since you have visited us, you should come by more often. I miss that pretty face of yours.”

“Oh John, you know have to charm a Lady, and yes I will be sure to come by more often.”

“Derek Hale! That’s a first timer.”

“Good afternoon Sheriff Stilinski.” Derek said and nodded.

“So why are you all dressing my son?”

“It’s Friday, The kids are disco-dancing, they're tired of rock and roll.” Stiles sang and danced out the best disco moves Derek had ever seen.

“And doesn’t he look hala good?” Peter said, winking at the Sheriff.

“Give it to me I’m worth it!” Stiles sang.

“Are you gonna sing everything the rest of the day?” Lydia said, half annoyed half entertained.

“No, no, no, no, don’t phunk with my heart.” Stiles said and chuckled.

“You are unbelievable.” Lydia said.

“So where are you going exactly?” John folded his arms with a strict look.

“Don’t worry John, we are going at the cinema.” Peter to the rescue.

“And we might get a bite to eat, and go back to my place.” Lydia added.

“I have to work, but be sure to text me when you get home Stiles.”

“Okidoki dad.”

“Don’t give him to much sugar guys. You know how he gets Lydia.”

“Dad!”

“I’ll leave, have a good time kids.”

John left the room.

“So sugar is your weakness?” Peter said.

“And you think he's full of energy now.” Lydia said while rolling her eyes.

“I wish we could use the same trick on Derek.” Peter got an evil look in his eyes.

“Oh that would be so fun!” Lydia said and her eyes widened.

“No.” Derek didn’t like this plan. He liked to be calm, focused. And it wouldn’t work. He didn’t react that way to candy. He didn’t eat candy that often, not that he didn’t like it, but he didn’t crave it, so what was the point?

“You need to loosen up to night. You can’t be lame and just stand there.”

“Candy wont help Peter.”

“No. But alcohol will.”

“I’m not old enough.”

“Tonight you are!” Lydia then handed him his fake ID. So, it appeared he was twenty one tonight. This felt wrong. Derek didn’t like to lie like this. And he was already caring Peters secret. If he got one more secret to keep he would burst like a balloon.

“But I don’t drink.”

“Stop being such a goody two shoes Derek!” Peter almost yelled.

“We can’t force him to drink!” Stiles said.

“But, Derek! I want us all to have fun, and right now you are such a party pooper.”

“It would be more fun if you could drink with us.” Lydia said.

Derek felt pressured. He didn’t want to drink. But he didn’t want to be the only one not drinking. If he didn’t he wouldn’t be a part of the group. He would be the boring one, watching over them.

“I don’t think this is fair, If Derek don’t want to drink. That’s okay. It’s no shame in that.”

Stiles argued with Peter. Derek was flattered that Stiles was defending him like this. But he had decided, he didn’t want to be the party pooper.

“It’s okay. I will drink.”

“That’s my boy!” Peter said, and clapped him on the back.

How did Peter think this was a moment for human contact? No one was aloud to touch him without his permission. He wanted to just rip his arm off. But he let it pass this time. He didn’t want to make a scene in front of Lydia and Stiles.

“So are we gonna head over to ours?” Peter asked.

“Yeah! Looking forward to see where you two live.” Stiles answered.

“Okay everyone. Remember, if Talia, Alec or Cora asks. We are going to the movies, grab something to eat and hang at Lydia’s place.”

“Here is your ID Peter. And everyone, keep them out of sight.” Lydia said.

“Lets go then!” Stiles said and started to walk towards the door.

“Go ahead, I just need to have two words with Derek alone, okay?”

“Uhm, okay.” Stiles and Lydia left the room. Leaving Derek alone with his uncle.

“I don’t know how to say this.” He started. But it looked like he knew exactly what he was going to say. Derek had a gut feeling. This was not going to be a nice talk.

“You are here because of me. And if you don’t do what I tell you to, I can easily get you out of this group. If I tell you to drink. You drink. And as I said earlier, I don’t have a problem with you being gay. But I think you don’t want them to know, right? So just do as I say, and we avoid you a embarrassing situations.”

Derek clenched his teeth. Peter was right. He didn’t want them to know. He didn’t want anyone to know. He was mad that Peter would use this against him. What happened to their friendship? Derek has always considered Peter his best friend, but now?

“Do you understand?” Peter said impatient.

“Yes.”

“Good.” Peter walked out the door.

Derek took a deep breath. On the inside, he was furious. His hands were shaking. He needed to calm down. But how? When all he wanted to do was to beat the hell out of his uncle. He needed to focus on something else. He closed his eyes. He started to breathe in his nose and out is mouth. Cold in, warm out. He started to count down. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Derek opened his eyes again. His hands had stopped shaking. He took a glance at the room, he wanted to remember what it looked like, since he was not sure when he would see it next time, or if it would ever be a next time. Then he quickly rushed out.

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it has taken me so long for updating! I Had written part six in Stiles point of view, But decided that I will only have Peter and Derek. So I had to rewrite it. And then I wanted Paige to be a part of the story to. So I had to fix some parts in the last chapter. But here it is! I recommend you to read the last chapter again, so all the changes will makes sense to you.

_\- Derek’s point of view -_

 

In the corner of his eye, Derek could see Stiles looking at him. And he wished he would stop, he was after all driving. It didn’t seam safe to look at someone while you were supposed to have your focus on the road. So Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles, and as soon as he did, Stiles pretended like nothing and looked straight at the road again. Maybe Stiles had looked at him because he had looked angry. He noticed how hard he was clenching his fists, his knuckles where all white. He loosened his grip. It didn’t seam like Peter were bothered with the situation at all. He just sat in the back seat of the jeep, smiling, looking out the window. Idiot.

Stiles turned on the radio. What a relief Derek thought, now I don’t need to talk. Lydia started to hum with the song being played, Kylie Minogue. Can’t Get You Out Of My Head.Derek noticed Peter getting a little uncomfortable. No wonder, he actually had a girl in his head. “Turn it higher.” Derek said to Stiles. Who looked at him a little confused. But did as he was told. It made Lydia happy, because now she could sing a little louder.

Stiles parked the car. They had arrived at their destination. Stiles opened the car door, and went out, Lydia tried as best she could climb out of the car, something that is not so easy to achieve in a skirt, without showing what kind of underwear you are wearing. Stiles waited for Peter to get out of the car. Derek was heading for the house, but stopped in front of the big red door. Waiting on them. Stiles hurried up to Derek.

 

“Are your parents home?” He asked.

“I think so. The car is here.” Derek answered nodding his head towards the black tesla.

Derek opened the door. And a wild Cora appeared. Jumping up on him. Derek lifted her up. And gave her a hug.

“Derek!” She said happily, stroking her fingers against his hair.

“Hey monkey!” He said and kissed her cheek.

“Who are you?” Cora turned her head to Stiles.

“Uhm, I’m Stiles. I’m a friend of Derek and Peter.”

“You are cute!”

“Oh! Thanks, you are too!”

She turned her head to Derek again.

“I like your friends nose.”

Stiles smiled and touched his nose. Like he had forgot it was there.

“Who is that!?” Cora asked as Lydia entered the room.

“That’s Lydia, another friend of us.” Derek explained.

“Hello you!” Lydia said and smiled to Cora.

“She is pretty.” Cora stated.

“Yes she is.” Derek agreed.

 

Derek’s mother came out from the living room. She looked at them with a warm smile.

“I didn’t know you where bringing friends.” She said.

“We are only coming home to change, we are going out tonight.” Peter said.

“That’s nice! This must be Lydia.” Talia reached her hand out to greet Lydia.

“Hello miss Hale.” Lydia said greeting his mother.

“And of course this is Stiles.” Talia reached her hand to him as well.

“Nice meeting you miss Hale.”

“Oh please, call me Talia. Do you guys want anything? Some food or something to drink?”

“We are going to eat out.” Peter said.

“Can I come?” Cora asked Derek.

“Sorry Cora, but no. You are too little.”

“Can I come when I get older?”

“Yeah sure.” Derek said and kissed his little sisters nose.

“You don’t need to make us anything Talia, we are just going up to change now and then we are gonna leave.” Peter said.

“Okay, I get back to my book then.”

“What are you reading?” Stiles asked.

“Fifty shades of grey.” Talia answered and her cheeks turned a little pink.

“Oh no Mom!” Derek said, and quickly buried his face inside Cora's hair.

Peter started to laugh.

“Do you like it so far? I have read it too.” Lydia said.

“It’s interesting, I haven’t come so far yet.”

“Can we please just go!?” Derek said with panic in his voice.

“Can I come with you to the room?” Cora asked .

“Is it okay?” Derek asked and looked at Stiles and Lydia.

“Yeah of course!” Stiles said.

“Yey!” Cora said, and gave Derek the biggest smile.

They walked up the stairs and Peter turned to the left.

“We are dressing Derek first. Because frankly, I don’t need help at all.” Peter said whit so much sass in his voice that it made Derek nauseous.

 

Derek’s room reflected Derek pretty good, everything in the room was grey, black or white. His favorite _colors_. Well, it all was in fifty shades of grey. He had a big black bed, and his sheets were in a dark grey silk. He had two nightstands under the windows that were placed on each side of his bed. On the one closest to them he had a big white lamp, a cactus, and a picture of Paige and him. On the other it was a pile of old books. The walls were in a dark grey color and the curtains were black. The wardrobe was black, but the door and drawers was white. He also had a large bookcase, also black. And in the corner of the room it was a black two seats sofa, and a white coffee table, filled with books and a little model of a car, a Camaro. He had some framed pictures on the walls. Some of them were of buildings, and he had also framed some of Cora’s drawings. Despite the lack of color, the room felt cozy. Derek loved it.

 

Peter flung himself on the sofa.

“You never clean up your mess?” He was referring to the books across the table.

Derek rolled his eyes, “Its books. Not mess.”

“You can’t be reading all of them.” Peter raised an eyebrow as he picked up one.

“Yes I do.”

“All at once?” Lydia asked.

“Some of them are for class. And two of them is for my own enjoyment.”

Lydia sat down at the bedside. She let her hand slide over the duvet, and Derek saw a little smile in the corner of her mouth. Stiles sat down beside her.

“I want to sit with him.” Cora told Derek while pointing at Stiles.

“Come here!” Stiles said and hold out his arms, Derek gently gave his little sister to him. She smiled happily, and laid her head against his chest. Derek looked at them, they looked so cute together. He liked seeing Stiles with her. He was already playing with her hair. And it made Derek feel proud for some reason. But then he saw the picture with Paige on it. And he looked away.

 

“We may as well not see Derek in color I reckon. So how black are we gonna dress him?” Peter laid down the book – Romeo and Juliet. He stud up, making his way to the wardrobe.

“If you gonna dress all black, you need to at least have a pattern on the sweater.” Lydia said.

“What about this Mickey Mouse one?” Peter said, holding up a black sweater with a grey Mickey on it.

“You have Disney clothes!?” Stiles said in surprise.

“Gift from Cora.” He answered.

“Such sweet gift Cora, you rock!” Stiles hold up his hand for a high five. And Cora gladly fived him.

“I quite like it actually.” Lydia tilted her head.

“Yeah, it’s kind of cool.” Peter said.

“And of course he needs his sexy letter jacket!” Lydia said.

“Sexy?” Derek’s eyes widened.

“Oh come on, like you don’t know! Everyone at school thinks so”

“Everyone?” Derek said in disbelief and shock.

“Oh honey, are you not aware that you are the most attractive guy at school? All the girls and even some of the boys are talking about how Derek Hale is so hot.”

“Very funny Lydia.”

“It’s true! And I agree. You are indeed hot.”

“ I can’t be.” Derek shook his head.

“Oh yes you are. You have no idea how jealous every one was at Paige. And Peter is runner up, but he is new, so you know. You still have the throne.”

“I’m runner up!? I mean, yeah, okay cool, I don’t care.”

Cora and Stiles started to giggle. Lydia looked annoyed over at Peter.

“Don’t let this go to your head, someone can take your place anytime.”

“Oh I doubt that!”

“Cocky much!”

Peter stuck his tongue out to Lydia. Lydia's eyes narrowed, and she stuck her tongue out at as well. They started to murmur at each other.

“Okay, stop this. We are here to dress not stress.” Stiles said.

Both turned their head towards Stiles and growled at him instead.

“So, can I just wear this pants?” Derek said, holding up some grey pants.

“Yeah, and those black and white adidas shoes.” Peter said, pointing at the shoes.

Derek hesitated a little, stripping in front of everyone wasn’t his thing. But Stiles had done it without even blinking, so he then started to undress.

“Wow, look at those abs!” Lydia said amused.

“You should join the lacrosse team.” Stiles mumbled.

“Yes! You should!” Lydia said.

“You think so? Coach has actually asked me too.”

“Did you say no?” Stiles wondered.

“No, I said I had to think about it.”

“It would be fun to have you on the team. We could really need your help.”

“I also consider the basketball team and swim team.”

“Please pick lacrosse!” Stiles begged.

“If it is that important to you. I’ll pick it. But I still want to play on the basketball team.”

“You could do both? If you want, I can join too, we can do it together?”

“Can you play?”

“Well, no. But you could maybe teach me?”

“I’ll teach you. But then you need to teach me lacrosse.”

“Deal!”

“Aww, my two boys! Playing on the same team.” Lydia said still staring at his abs.

“Your two boys? They are your two boys? So that means I’m?” Peter said.

“Annoying.” Lydia said with an evil smile.

Peter shook his head, and looked over at Derek then Stiles. Like he was saying seriously.

“As I said, I don’t need help. So I just go change. Be right back.” Peter said and walked out of the room.

 

Lydia picked up one of the books that were lying on the coffee table. It was Derek’s sketching book.

“Can I look?” Lydia asked Derek.

“Yeah, I guess.” He said and lifted his shoulders.

She started to flick through it.

“This is really good.” She said, and turned the book so Stiles also could see. It was a drawing of a building; in fact Derek had tried to draw a hotel.

“Have you been there?” Stiles asked.

“That would be impossible, since it doesn't exist. I just drawed it the other day.”

“You mean this is a building you invented?”

“Yes, kind of. I got a little inspired by some buildings in New York.”

“You are really talented Derek.” Stiles said and Lydia nodded her head in agreement.

“Thanks.” He wasn’t used to others then his family and art teacher seeing his drawings.

Then they heard a little snore. It came from Cora. She had fallen asleep on Stiles lap. Stiles looked at Derek. He sat down beside Stiles in the bed.

“She is so cute.” Stiles said.

“I know.” Derek stroked his hand lovingly over Cora's cheek.

He gently lifted her up from Stiles lap. And laid her down at the bed. He opened one of the drawers in the wardrobe, and pulled out a blanket. He laid it over Cora.

 

“I’m ready to go now.” Peter was back. He was wearing blue jeans, a light green sweater, a gray scarf, a bracelet made out of brown leather and various types of rope. And black leather shoes.

“Nice color on you.” Stiles said and nodded his head at Peter’s sweater.

“I know, it makes my eyes pop. Thanks.”

Lydia stood up, ready to go.

“Are we gonna leave Cora Alone here?” Stiles asked.

“I’ll tell mom.” Derek said.

They walked out of the room and down the stairs. Talia must have heard them, because she was coming out from the living room. With her glasses in one hand, and the book in the other, as she halfhearted attempt to hide. Couldn’t she wait to read that book until after they all had gone to bed? Or better, not at all.

“We are leaving now.” Peter said.

“Mom, Cora is sleeping in my room.”

“I will check on her soon. Have a nice time. And don’t get in to any trouble Peter.”

“Why should I?” Talia gave Peter a strict look.

“As lovely it is to talk with Stiles father, I would be glad if it for once could be about anything other then police business.”

“I will try to behave then.”

“Good.”

“Ok. Bye!” Peter walked out of the house.

“It was nice meeting you.” Stiles said to Talia, and Lydia agreed. Talia said it was nice to meet them too, and they were welcome back anytime they wanted.

“Bye mom.” Lydia, Stiles and Derek walked out and Talia closed the door after them.

 

Stiles started the car.

“Next stop Lydia’s house!” Stiles said. He turned on the radio again. It was playing Pretty Fly (For A White Guy).

“Give it to me baby!” Stiles started too sing.

“Uh huh uh huh!” Derek said. This got Stiles pretty excited, so he continued singing. And then they all started. They pretty much sang all the songs until they arrived at their second destination. Lydia lived in a big nice brick house. It was almost as she lived alone, her mother worked a lot, and often had to travel. Derek knew this because Lydia’s house was often used as the party house. He had been invited many times. But he and Paige had never showed up. _Why hang out with a lot of drunk people we don’t know?_ Paige had asked. So they never went. They agreed that they should just wait in the car while Lydia ran up to change. It was already getting dark outside. And Lydia said that it would only take longer if everyone went up, and that she would be quick. It was quite funny to see Lydia try to run up to the house, in a skirt that barely allowed her to move her legs.

 

“So, have you ever seen Lydia naked?” Peter asked.

Derek was a bit shocked by this sudden question, it seemed as if Stiles had the same reaction. He turned his head looking at Peter.

“What the fuck dude?” Derek said.

“I mean, she looks hala good with clothes on. But is the body under it just as good? Wasn’t she your girlfriend at one point?”

“I wont discuss my best friends nude body with you Peter!”

“So you have seen her naked?”

“No comment.”

“Aha! No comment means yes!”

“No! It just means no comment?”

“Have you ever had coitus with her?”

“PETER!” Derek shouted.

“I’m not playing have you ever with you!” Stiles said.

“Hand stuff?”

“Oh my god.” Derek could not believe his uncle right now.

“What? You have been dating the hottest girl. You need to tell us!”

“I don’t want to know anything!” Derek said loudly.

“Okay. Can you at least say why she broke up with you?”

“Who said she was the one braking up with me?”

“Oh sweetie.”

“I could have be the one braking up!”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“She didn’t breakup with me!”

“So you are telling me, that you dumped _her_?”

“I didn’t say that.”

“I don’t follow.”

“We agreed that we were better of as friends.”

“That is just something girls make you think when they brake up with you!”

“It wasn’t like that.”

Peter did not seem to accept this. He just looked at him with an incredulous glance.

“Are you just friends?”

“Yes.”

“You don’t want her back?”

“No.”

“Not at all?”

“No, Peter. Not at all.”

“Isn't it strange to be friends with her?”

“It was stranger dating her. I have known her my hole life.”

“So if anyone would make a move, you wouldn’t have a problem with it.”

“Nope. As long as they wouldn’t end up hurting her.”

“So you have a problem with spanking?”

“What, no? Hurting her feelings! And of course, don’t hurt her as in abuse her. “

“You like spanking?” Peter smirked at him.

“You’re an idiot.” Stiles said and laid his head on the wheel.

“Yes, but I’m an attractive idiot.”

“Even attractive idiots get their ass kicked.” Derek said.

“Come at me bro!” Peter said with a threatening tone.

“No fighting in the car!” Stiles said loud and with his arms stretched out.

And thankfully Derek saw Lydia come out of the front door. She looked gorgeous as she always did. Wearing a peach colored dress, it had a ribbon around her waist, which highlighted that Lydia had amazing hips. Around her neck, she had a pearl necklace and her shoes and hand purse was in nude coloring. Derek felt that they all were under dressed compared to Lydia, but technically they were that all the time.

“You look lovely!” Peter said.

“Thanks. What do you think Derek?”

“Oh, yeah, you look great Lydia.”

“Let’s get ready to party!” Stiles said and started the car.

 


End file.
